1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device and a method for the electronic device transmitting audio and video signals using one connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as music players, digital cameras, and so on, can typically receive and playback a signal from an external device. The signal lines are correspondingly connected one by one between the electronic devices and the external device. A connector of the electronic device usually can only transmit one kind of signal, for example, an audio or video signal. So, in order to transmit different kinds of signals, the electronic device usually has to have a number of connectors, which make the electronic device bulky and limit the miniaturization of possible designs.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device and a method for transmitting audio and video signals to overcome the above-described problem.